Until Then
by Aisalex
Summary: A tale of anger and memories
1. WARNING

**WARNING**

.

.

.

.

Before we begin with the fanfic, I usually insert this warning page, to describe a little bit of the fanfic. So you'll be able to understand how to relate to the story, how the story relate to the original manga or any other of it's adaptation, when and where this story take place, etc. And also a little bit of explanation why did I wrote this fanfic in the first place.

.

.

.

If you wish to skip, just click next and begin with the first chapter (but I do suggest you read it for the reason above)

.

.

.

So basically this story take place at greed island arc, before chimera ant arc and of course I had no idea about the dark continent arc when I first wrote this story.

.

Back then to be able to read manga or watching anime is not as easy as now (the internet still an expensive thing for me back then, and yes, I made this based on the 1999 version of the anime, I am as old as the manga :"D two years older even)

.

.

.

Back then the anime adaptation for the OVA about Kurapika and GenEi Ryoudan already released but it's never been aired by the local television that aired hunterxhunter. I cannot afford the manga cause it's expensive for me. And the site that provide the manga for free online were not so up to date as well. So I decided to order the dvd to someone.

.

.

.

I come across a rumour that the back story of Kurapika was on the making. However I did not know when will it be finished and when will it be available in my country for me to purchase or read it online.

.

.

.

So since I am not the type of someone who can wait patiently. I decided to improvise and to create my own Kurapika's Reminescenes. To "heal" my heart who was keen to read the back story of my favorite character in the series.

.

.

.

That was the end of year of 2008, and after some rewatch, reread and learning the character. I wrote this fanfiction on the early of 2009, it took probably a month for me to write the first story and the next month I finished the second story. (While the Kurapika's Reminescenes alone published in 2011, so just like I said I was so keen to read it so I make one of my own first, to anticipated my curiousity)

.

.

.

Originally my version of Kurapika's Reminescenes consist two stories. The first one called "Pangeran Petaka" and the second one "Mungkin Bila Nanti", both written in my language : Indonesian. Both of it published in my account.

.

.

These stories was quiet out of character because I insert a certain original character that took quiet an important role in Kurapika's character development in the story.

.

.

.

I am so insecure to publish these stories back then, because it had an oc and people probably won't accept it easily even if it's just a fanfiction. So in the end I decided to publish it after the Kurapika's Reminescenes was out.

.

.

.

After I publish it, I had a thought of translating it. But I kept on postponing it for three reasons.

.

.

1st. I was so busy with my study back then, literally.

.

.

2nd. The story contain OC that I am afraid will not received easily by reader.

.

.

3rd. The second story was inspired by an Indonesian song. And translating the song into English will be okay. But it feels a little bit forced.

.

.

.

I often using songs for my fanfictions, because if you hear the music and lyric, you'll be able to connect to the story more. Like a bgm or soundtrack to an anime or movie.

.

.

So that's why I kept on postponing the translation.

.

.

But good news come, by the early of 2019, the band that sing the song "Mungkin Nanti" that I used in the second story, released the Japanese version of the song.

.

.

.

I was thinking to translate it finally. However I kinda lose motivation somehow, since it's been years since I wrote it. But then I saw the fanart on we.heart.hunters instagram account and out of the blue, there are those who said wants to read it. So I decided to finally get serious on translating it.

.

.

.

To make it more acceptable, I delete the OC and only insert very small of it (the OC's name won't even been mentioned in the story, the other OC's that will be in the story was just a cameo, like someone who work with the character or someone the character talk to outside the main story.

.

.

.

And I combine the two stories into one. Since the first stories was the one that consist a huge part of an OC.

.

.

But if you wish to see the story seperatedly and with the OC take a huge part in it, I'll translate it for you later… Just let me know through my instagram DM's or through the review of this fanfiction.

.

.

.

Anyway… So here it is… Enjoy… And I hope you like it.

.

.

.

PS : The song is Moshimo Mata Itsuka by Ariel from the group band "NOAH". I suggest you download the song or open it on youtube. The song translated by Hiroaki Kato and Naoko Kunimoto and also featuring Ariel from the group band "NIDJI" and a harmonica player named : Abah Donny.

.

.

.

It's a very nice, slow, heartwarming song.

.

.

The translation to the song is on the last page, you can check it after you read the story if you'd like.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 1 : Second Encounter

Disclaimer : I do not own Hunter x Hunter

.

.

.

~ UNTIL THEN ~

.

.

.

A tale of anger and memories

.

.

.

.

21.00 p.m.

.

"WATCH OUUUTTT!!"

.

.

.

A guy almost got hit by the train. The crossbar at this neighborhood have been broken for a few months and there have been numerous accident happen because of it. Mostly if it's night

.

.

.

"Thanks..." that guy said.

.

"Sure, are you alright?" the guy who just save him asked.

.

"Yeah... I'm fi-- "YOUU!!!" shout the blonde haired guy named Kurapika as he saw who just save him.

.

"Relax, I don't have any intention to do any harm" the other guy replied calmly.

.

.

.

Kurapika take a few step away from the guy who just saved him, which none other than Chrollo

.

.

.

"Won't you take this chance? Kurapika?" Chrollo asked, grinning.

.

"I don't want your blood on my shirt" Kurapika replied and walk away as if nothing just happen.

.

.

.

Chrollo watch Kurapika's steps as that blue eyed guy left

.

.

.

"Hhhh... What an arrogant boy" Chrollo smiled as he walked to a different direction.

.

.

*

.

.

Kurapika entering his bedroom and about to sleep, today feels too long, too tiring and too annoying. He change his attire and wash his face before went to bed.

.

.

.

"I thought he had left York Shin, or is he returning?? But my Judgement Chain is still there. I should not be worried"

.

.

.

Soon after, he fall asleep. He had a lot of things to do tomorrow

.

.

.

"I thought he had left York Shin, but he stayed. What a stubborn child. But that's the best part of him. And the temptation to broke the chain rules is getting crazier each day, it threaten my life like never before. But that's the best part" Chrollo talked to himself with a very calm tone.

.

.

*

.

.

Morning

.

.

_Sun in the sky, trees on the ground. Our bodies created from the earth. Our souls from the heaven. The sun and the moon shines on our limbs. And the ground moistens __our body. Giving this body to the wind that blows. Thank GOD for the miracle and Kuruta clan wishing for everlasting peace in our souls. I desire to share happiness with my people and desire to share their sadness. GOD please praise eternally Kuruta clan. Let us use our Scarlet Eyes_.

.

.

And Kurapika begin his job. At morning until noon he'll be at the Nostrad manor. Since the Nostrad's heir lost her power there's nothing much he can do as a bodyguard. So he decided to do something else as he only work for 3 to 4 hours a day at the Nostrad manor. After working at the Nostrad manor Kurapika work at a small clinic. He didn't know anything about medic. But he learn from the doctor who is old and seems to fond of him since Kurapika is such a fast learner. So sometimes he covers that doctor's job. Examine patient, writing prescription, etc. With the direction of the doctor of course.

.

.

.

"Here's the prescription, please proceed at the pharmacy. Well Hiro, get well soon okay..." Kurapika comfort his patient

.

"Can I play soccer again, doctor?"

.

"Of course you can, it's just a slightly big scratch, meet me again next week okay? I'll check it up and you'll be able to play soccer again the week after I'm sure... But in the meantime. Listen to your mom and be good okay? Pinky promise?"

.

"Promise _" that boy happily answer to Kurapika's pinky promise with his little finger.

.

"Maam, it's best to keep the stitches away from water and regularly clean it with cotton and antiseptic"

.

"Okay doctor..."

.

.

.

There's a lot of patient today and the next doctor in charge is late, so Kurapika stay longer to fill the shift. Beside himself there are two other doctor practice at the clinic. However since the doctor who own the clinic, the old one, often ask Kurapika to be there instead, cause he's quiet the patients favorite eventhough he's not a real doctor. So the owner of the clinic ask him to be there instead. It's actually kind of illegal, but with Kurapika's capability no one will notice that he's not a real doctor. And of course he follow the protocol.

.

.

.

00.00

.

.

Kurapika looking at his watch

.

.

.

"Doctor Kaze already late for two hours..." he said to himself

.

.

.

He lean his head to his hands and looking at the picture at his table and smile. A picture from when he and his friends at the hunter exam.

.

.

.

"How are they now? I don't have the time to contact them yet. Gon and Killua is on a journey to some place build by nen if I'm not wrong. I hope all of them will be alright. Kinda miss them now" Kurapika thought, suddenly he feel a little bit more tired.

.

.

.

Usually at night the patient will decrease, but the type of patient that come will be more various. And more uncommon, that's why Kurapika are not allowed to take the night shift. Because at some cases he's not allowed to handle. And suddenly a patient came burst at the door. Lots of blood dripping down that person's arm. Kurapika is quiet startled. Not because of the blood. But the patient that came. Chrollo!

.

.

.

"Doctor, please help this uncle. He saved me from a robber "

.

.

.

Kurapika knew that girl, she lives near the clinic.

.

.

.

"Sure Nina... Now calm down and ask Ai to take you home okay... She's at the pharmacy as usual. And please. I've told you many times you should not be out after the curfew..."

.

.

.

Kurapika rub that girl's hair, ask her to go home and soon attend to Chrollo's wound.

.

.

As calm as possible Kurapika stop the blood on Chrollo's right arm, clean it, inject some anaesthetic, stitch it and soon dressing the wound with bandage.

.

.

.

"I didn't know you're a doctor…" Chrollo begin.

.

"I'm not..."

.

.

.

That black haired guy look at Kurapika in confused.

.

.

.

"I learn from the doctor who own this clinic, I did all these under his supervision and I've his permission"

.

"Isn't that still illegal?"

.

"Well now a thieve trying to tell me what's legal and not?"

.

Check mate

.

"Well you seems so good at it" Chrollo complimenting.

.

"It's my job" he replied flatly.

.

.

.

Moment of silent

.

Kurapika still dressing the wound when dr. Kaze arrive.

.

.

.

"Hey... You can go home now. Jeez the traffic was crazy!!"

.

"Thank you dr. Kaze…"

.

"Oh come on, just call me Kaze when there's no patient. You don't have to be that formal you know?"

.

Chrollo : _sweatdrop, am I invisible or what?_

.

"Sure, but I am with a patient now" Kurapika replied politely.

.

"Uh...ehm...So...Sorry sir, I didn't see clearly -- now where's my glasses…" that doctor seems awkwardly trying to cover up his clumsiness.

.

"It's okay" Chrollo answer and end it with a smile.

.

.

*

.

.

"It's just 4 stitches, you should be fine, but try to not move it around too much. You can come back here next week to control the stitches, please proceed with the administration at the front desk… And here's the prescription..."

.

"There's no need for the medicine doctor, thank you…" Chrollo refused.

.

"As you wish..--said Kurapika to Chrollo-- "Well doctor Kaze, I'll take my leave, good night…" and Kurapika leave the room quickly, even when Chrollo is still there.

.

"Night..." Kaze answered, he look at Chrollo, Chrollo smiling politely and go to the front desk. Kaze wondering what just happen "probably Kurapika is exhausted" he mumbled.

.

.

.

Kurapika walk home, he didn't use any vehicle because the clinic is only fifteen minutes from his apartment. He stop behind the railway as the crossbar is down. The alarm of that railway is yet to be fixed and so is the sign light.

.

But he didn't move even when the crossbar alredy lifted.

.

.

.

"Why are you following me…?"

.

"Oh... I'm busted? Haha without 'In' it sure is hard to sneak behind you"

.

"Why are you following me...?" Kurapika asked again without even turn around. Stay still standing behind the crossbar, his aura filled with anger.

.

"I live around here as well, take left after the intersection over there... Just a few months ago though. The troupes not with me right now and I can't use my nen, so I have to blend in like a commoner... Few weeks ago I saw you here and quiet often so I was thinking of -- Chrollo grin -- "Offering you a chance"

.

"I have no desire to have your blood on my shirt" Kurapika answered coldly.

.

"Hmmphh —Chrollo scoffing— "Sure, well then... Do be cautious Kurapika, the criminal around here do increase lately, like the one who gave me this wound"

.

"What do you care…" again he answered it plain and cold .

.

.

.

Kurapika continue walking, Chrollo still walk behind him.

.

Intersection

.

.

.

"Until then, Kurapika..." Chrollo bid farewell.

.

.

.

Kurapika didn't bother and keep walking.

.

.

.

~to be continued~

*

*

*

Author : Yuhuuuuu 1st chapter finisheeddd, see u at chapter 2! Arigatou gozaimasu.

.

Chrollo: whoa I'm the main character in this fic

.

Author : hehe yes, cause I'm a big fan of youuu danchou :D

.

Chrollo: haha I didn't know I am popular??

.

Author : What are you talking about? You're like one of the most popular character danchou _ And not to mention you're HOT! #heart eyes emoji#

.

Chrollo : hahahaha #laugh#


	3. Chapter 2 : Next Encounter

Chapter 2 : Next Encounter

.

.

Previously : Kurapika accidently met Chrollo again, the leader of the Phantom Troupe save his life from a traffic accident that almost took Kurapika's life. Turns out that Chrollo also live in the same neighborhood as Kurapika. What is his plan? And why did he save Kurapika? What's his motive behind that.

.

.

Author : keep on reading #hands up#

.

.

*

.

.

Hunter x Hunter

.

.

~ Until Then ~

.

.

*

.

.

"I'm back... Oh. Yeah, the troupes were not here" Chrollo talk to himself when he arrives at home.

.

.

.

Chrollo head to the kitchen, take a glass of water. He's exhausted and kind of dizzy. He lost a lot of blood. He never thought that not being able to use nen will be this troublesome. He never thought that his physical strength wasn't that great either.

.

Then he head to his bedroom, take an old book. He skip to the last page.

.

.

_Sun in the sky, trees on the ground. Our bodies created from the earth. Our souls from the heaven. The sun and the moon shines on our limbs. And the ground moistens our body. Giving this body to the wind that blows. Thank GOD for the miracle and Kuruta clan wishing for everlasting peace in our souls. I desire to share happiness with my people and desire to share their sadness. GOD please praise eternally Kuruta clan. Let us use our Scarlet Eyes._

.

.

*

.

.

And Kurapika close his eyes, but he still seems to be worried. Chrollo lives nearby, only a few blocks away! Without the other member around, won't this be a golden chace to finally kill him?!

.

.

.

"Agh, there's no need for that, as long as they don't threaten me or my friends. I best to do the same and not bothering his presence. Beside my judgement chain is still attached to his heart... There's nothing for me to worry for... Just forget it" Kurapika convince himself.

.

.

The next week…

.

That blue eyed guy have his usual routine. Crossing the same street twice a day, spending his day with patients, etc. Sometimes he felt a little bit lonely as he missing his friends. But he tried to convinced himself that they were alright and it's better for him to stay away from them, and sometimes he felt so determined as he working out the plan to retrieve his subject's eyes.

.

.

.

"Doctor!!"

.

.

.

His daydreaming stopped as someone burst into the clinic door straight to the doctor's room. It's Chrollo again. Instead of a better condition, he showed up with a new similiar wound on his left arm.

.

.

.

"What happen to you this time?" Kurapika asked.

.

"Wow... You actually care, huh?" Chrollo asked him back with interested tone.

.

"Just a common doctor's question" Kurapika answered

.

"Same like last week, amateur criminal these days... Why all of them seems as big as Phinx" Chrollo said

.

"Why didn't you catch him instead?" Kurapika asked.

.

"Do you actually think I could do it in this condition?" Chrollo said pointing at the right arm which still healing. His forefinger trembling.

.

Kurapika smiled, cold smile.

.

"Finish, don't move it around too much" Kurapika said.

.

"Is it that bad?" Chrollo asked curiously.

.

"Not really, you only need two stitches on this one" Kurapika answered.

.

"There's seems a lot amount of blood coming out of it. But I'm still wondering, just why did most of them bring knife? Is not gun would be more convenience?" Chrollo said.

.

"So you'd prefer getting shot?"

.

"Well, I can see the speed of the bullet so I can dodge it... I do trained my eyes for that" Chrollo explained.

.

"Did you manage to prevent the robbery or are you failed?"

.

"I succeed. But not entirely, she's save but not her purse. The woman just got a bit shock I think she wait outside..."

.

.

.

Kurapika didn't replied to that, he write a prescription and then he make a call. Turns out he called a police.

.

.

.

"I've call my friend who is a police officer to come and take a look. I'll talk to the woman to stay and explained what happen... You can stay to add some more information regarding the culprit. I don't think the police of York Shin will aware of who you are" Kurapika explained.

.

"Wow... Aren't you a problem solver?" Chrollo complimented.

.

Kurapika didn't response at all.

.

"Okay then. But I think I'll just leave. I best avoid any encounter with a police" Chrollo continued.

.

.

.

And that black eyed guy leave the clinic before the police come

.

*

.

"Mr. Kuruta..." the security call for Kurapika as he arrive at the gate of the apartment

.

"Yes?"

.

"You had a visitor sir, he's waiting at the lobby"

.

"Who?"

.

"He didn't mention his name. He he had black hair and wide black eyes. He said he's your acquintance."

.

"What?"

.

"Is there something wrong sir? I'm sorry, did I make mistake. Do you not know him? I'll call the police then, please wait here. Don't go inside..."

.

"No... You didn't, it's fine. I just didn't expect him to be here... It's okay..."

.

So Kurapika walk to the lobby.

.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Kurapika asked.

.

"Can't you use the same tone as you used to talk to me at the clinic?" Chrollo asked back.

.

"I am not facing you as a doctor now"

.

Chrollo sigh.

.

"Did you saw the huge fire on your way here? Not to mention the huge crowd and the police as well... That's my apartment that got burned. If you allow me. I would like to stay for quiet some time. Until I found another place to stay. I've asked the agent, apparently he can't found me a new one for now. So with this building. And I kinda run out of money now. Nor can I steal or rob a bank or anything... Hhh..." Chrollo explained

.

.

.

Kurapika quiet for a moment

.

This man. The leader of a group of maniac? Right now he's not even so different to a stray dogs on the street. Should I help him...? But, what if this is a trap...? There's a chance he might plotting to attack me. But, with my chain on his heart that would be impossible for him to go one on one with only his physical strength. Beside why would he enter the enemy's den...? Even so, I am sure I can handle him and end him in no time...

.

.

"Hhh... Alright. But I live in a studio apartment. So, I don't have any other room. You'll have to sleep in a sofa at the living room" Kurapika said and just walk to the elevator didn't even bother to check if Chrollo followed him or not..

.

"Don't you feel suspicious?" Chrollo asked once the elevator moving up.

.

"If you talk to me one more time. I will change my mind... Why would I help someone who murdered all of my people? So shut up! I've giving you enough kindness" Kurapika said.

.

Chrollo just shrugged. He stand behind Kurapika. Looking at his face through the elevator wall. He grin mischiviously... It's all according to his plan. Finally.

.

*

.

It's been two days since Chrollo stayed at Kurapika's place. His apartment agent still can't find him a new place. Well there is. But none that suit his budget for the moment. At night they usually have supper together at the living room. Kurapika didn't talk much of course, mostly he just ignored Chrollo at all

23.00

.

"Oh you've back! Mr. Kuruta? I saw this on the tv this afternoon. I paid close attention and... Tadaaa..."

.

Chrollo open the dish cover. Kurapika dazed, looking at the food and then at Chrollo turn by turn. He tried not to drop his jaw or raising his brow.

.

"You cook?"

"Well yes... As you can see..." Chrollo asnwered. Smiling perfectly with his teeth.

Kurapika just giggle a bit.

"Why are you laughing?" Chrollo asked.

"Nothing..." Kurapika answered.

"Well... I know it look terrible. But I assure you it taste okay..." Chrollo trying to assure Kurapika

So they both eat

"So you cook, with both of your hands like that...? No wonder the dish look horrible" Kurapika begin.

"Wow, this is the first time you start a conversation. Well... Both of them felt much better. So I decided to do something... I don't want to become such a burden." Chrollo explained.

"Just heal your hand first then get out of here..." Kurapika answered calmly.

"_What a cold man indeed_" Chrollo thought

"By the way… I've got nothing at the fridge but fruits. So you went out to buy all these?" Kurapika asked as he finished.

Kurapika sip the water from his glass as he wait for the answer.

"Yeah, I went to the city while looking for an available apartment myself. Since that agent keep offering me the expensive one. Instead." Chrollo explained.

"Hmm…" Kurapika responded.

.

Kurapika take his plate and glass and wash it at the sink and then walk to his room without saying any word. Not long after he return, he wore a t-shirt and short. He take an apple from the refrigerator and reading a book at the living room

.

"I'd figure you like books" Chrollo start talking.

.

Kurapika throw a glance to Chrollo and reading again

.

"I love books too…" Chrollo talk again.

"Hmm…" Kurapika responded while keep on reading

"So… What are you reading…?"

"A book about herbs that can be used as antidiabetis, traditional medicine." Kurapika answered, still busy with his book.

"Owh… I don't know much about it…" Chrollo responded.

Silent

"Oh… Speaking about medicine, why are you refusing the prescription back then?" Kurapika asked, without stop reading the book.

"I just don't want it…"

"Why…?"

"I don't use to take medicine. When I have my nen, I have an ability that could heal me when I was sick… So I never take medicine… I don't like the taste anyway…"

"Hmm…" Kurapika responded, again with just a hum.

.

Chrollo continue watching the magic show on the tv. Kurapika put a bookmark on the page of his book, he close the book. And suddenly, he reach and then grab Chrollo's hands. Chrollo shocked a little bit. Turns out Kurapika heal both of his hands with his nen. He closed his eyes as he did that, since if he use the emperor time, he had to turn his eyes scarlet. Chrollo just watching as Kurapika heal him.

.

"Wow, what a healing power, thanks Kurapika" Chrollo expressing his honest gratitude.

.

Kurapika back to his seat and read again. Chrollo looking at him. Kurapika notice it.

.

"Hhh…-- Kurapika sighed -- "Before you asked 'why didn't you use it when I appear at your apartment before?' Using emperor time cost me something so I won't use it for something unnecessary. And before you get big headed hearing what I said just now. I give you four more days to stay here. I don't care if you haven't found a place to live in the next four days, get out of here…" Kurapika explained and then reading his book again.

"_Your cold behavior really is the best part of you, but also the most painful one_" Chrollo thought as he still looking at Kurapika.

Silent

And then Kurapika go to his bedroom

.

"The ratatouille you made wasn't bad at all, if you don't mind. Can you make it again for dinner tomorrow?" Kurapika requested without waiting for Chrollo to answer he open the door.

.

Chrollo grinned, before Kurapika even close the door he answered.

.

"Sure thing… Your majesty" Chrollo teasing, with an intimidating tone.

.

Kurapika stopped. He open the door again.

.

"What did you said?" Kurapika asked, a bit surprised.

"Hhh… I attack your clan once, of course I know about your position at the clan back then, you're destined to be king aren't you…?" Chrollo answered as plain as he can.

.

Kurapika stay silent.

Well it's not weird if he know about that. But I have to be more aware

And he close his door without saying anything.

.

"You look annoyed, aren't you your majesty?" Chrollo said quietly after Kurapika close the door perfectly.

He's grinning again

"You're a fool… Your majesty" Chrollo thought.

.

That black pearl eyed guy stil grinning. Filled with satisfaction

*

Chapter 2 : Next Encounter

End

~ to be continued ~


	4. Chapter 3 : It's Time

Chapter 3 : It's Time

.

.

.

Previously : Chrollo's apartment burned, so he asked for Kurapika's help to let him stay until he found a new place. Kurapika hesitated at first but decided to help him since he knew Chrollo won't be able to do anything to him. Chrollo didn't look suspicious at all, but somehow, it looks like he's planning something.

.

.

.

~ Until Then ~

.

.

.

The next day, now Chrollo have three more days to stay there until he found a new place to stay. He still hasn't find one. And Kurapika remain uncared. But Chrollo didn't even need that three days left.

.

Night routine.

.

At the living room. Kurapika reading a book as usual. Chrollo watching the tv

.

Softly heard a Japanese song "Moshimo Mata Itsuka" by Ariel Noah from the television.

.

.

.

_**Hanashite o kitanda…**_

_**Kitto kore ga saigo sa**_...

_**Subete tebanashite shimau wo…**_

_**Sore ga ima da to omounda…**_

.

.

"Kimi wa kawatte shimattan darou… Ai wa kiete shimattan darou…" Chrollo sing some part of the song.

.

Kurapika : "What the…? ="

.

"Shut up…" Kurapika commanded. Chrollo be quiet.

.

.

.

_**Moshimo mata itsuka, bokura ga de au nara…**__**Onegai dakara, mou nani mou kikanai de …**_

.

.

.

And the song goes on

Chrollo seems enjoying that song so much

.

.

"Kimi wa kawatte shimattan darou… Ai wa kiete shimattan darou…" Chrollo sing it again.

.

Kurapika : "= the hell…?"

.

"Moshimo mata itsuka, bokura ga de au nara… Onegai dakara, mou nani mou kikanai de… Kinou made koko ni atta.. Kimi e no ai wa… Okizari ni shite kita kara…" Chrollo continued.

.

"Ssstt…" Kurapika hished, annoyed by Chrollo's singing.

.

.

The instrument of the song goes on, the song is actually good. And it's not like Kurapika can't listen and read at the same time. But it's Chrollo's singing that annoyed him. His singing is horrible!!

.

Chrollo continue singing when the refrain play on.

.

.

"Mou nani mou kikanai de… Mune ni shimai konde…" the more he sing the more he enjoy and keep on singing.

.

"Aaarrrgghhh!! Shut the fuck up!! Why can't you just listen to the song damn it ??!!! Your voice is so horrible!!!" Kurapika yelled angry and then throw the remote at Chrollo.

.

Chrollo quiet in instant.

.

"_Damn, this boy is so scary if he's angry_ :x" Chrollo thought, pouting his mouth while looking at the tv screen.

.

"I can't believe it, the head of a group of assassin that not even the mafia could touch. Can act like a stupid high school boy whose head filled with melancholic thought. You're old!! Don't act like a damn teenager. I can't think why did that Nostrad heir got her eyes on you, now seeing your weird annoying personality, I begin to understand, so this is how you capture her huh? Cause there's no way she would be impress by an oldman like you…" Kurapika can't stop himself.

.

"I am not that old you know! Probably just ten years or twelve years older than yourself. And beside I am also and still a normal person, just because I am an assassin doesn't mean I don't and can't enjoy music… I love the song, your majesty…" Chrollo explained.

.

"Whatever…" Kurapika rolled his eyes and busy himself with the book again.

.

Silent…

.

"Why do you have to be so angry anyway? Could it be that you're jealous of me? Did you like that Nostrad heir?" Chrollo asked, seem to be so curious.

.

"Can't you shut your mouth please? You really are so talkactive it bugs me!" Kurapika said

.

"Pffttt… You lied didn't you? You like her, I can see"

.

"DAMN IT SHUT YOUR MOUTH!! Jeez… I didn't like her!! Mark my word I DIDN'T LIKE HER!! She's not my type…" Kurapika yelled still annoyed by Chrollo.

.

.

They look like brother having a brotherly fight now.

.

.

"What's your type then…?" Chrollo teasing.

.

"…" Kurapika didn't answered.

.

"But I think she like you… That girl…"

.

"She did… And I only respond to it cause it benefit me…" Kurapika answering without leaving his reading

.

"Damn, what a player we got right here…"

.

"You did the same…"

.

"At least I don't go on a date with her…"

.

"And you're saying I do?"

.

"Well you said you responded to her only cause it benefit you…"

.

"Will you just shut up please…? I am trying to focus on the book right here!!"

.

"So you're single then…?"

.

"No…"

.

"Ooohhh… How many did you got right now…? Let me guess… More than three…" Chrollo keep on teasing Kurapika.

.

Kurapika squint his eyes looking more annoyed.

.

"I am not a playboy… Just because I could use a girl for my own profit does not mean I am not capable to be loyal to just one person." he explained quick and firm.

.

"Pffftt… Yeah right…" Chrollo teased again. "What is she look like…? What's your type…?"

.

"Why in the world do you want to know…?"

.

"Just curious…

Long haired…?

Fair skinned…?

Athletic…?"

.

"Okay shut up… Before I take a tape and shut your mouth with it…"

.

"Pffft… You're so easy to piss off…"

.

"Have some hobbies! Stop bothering me!!"

.

.

Chrollo laughing out loud, Kurapika trying his best to remain calm, although he's annoyed as hell.

.

.

"I saw it… You and your girlfriend, yesterday… She looks nice…"

.

"She is…" Kurapika answered.

.

.

Chrollo look at Kurapika, noticing that blonde haired guy blushed a bit as he respond to Chrollo's compliment about his girlfriend.

.

Chrollo laugh again as he saw Kurapika.

.

.

"Why the hell did you laugh…?!" Kurapika asked..

.

"Nothing…" Chrollo answered, still laugh a little bit.

.

.

.

And then Kurapika close his book, walking to his room.

.

.

"Remember you have three days left. Gon and Killua said they want to come and visit once they got back from wherever they are right now, so you best be gone…"

.

"Is that in three days? Their visit?" tanya Kuroro.

.

"Probably, I don't know… Who care, you're supposed to leave." kata Kurapika.

.

"You seem so scared if I'm still here when they've come… Why is that? With my situation right now, they're probably more dangerous to me than I am to them…"

.

"I am not scared, but you've been a threat to them before. I don't want them feel threaten by your presence, wether you can or can't use your nen…"

.

Chrollo quiet for a while.

.

"So why did you decided to help me…?" Chrollo asked, politely.

.

"When I help you I didn't saw you as an enemy, just as a person that needs help." Kurapika answered wisely.

.

"Alright then… I'll try" Chrollo replied.

.

*

.

Morning

.

Kurapika go to work as usual, Chrollo go and look for an available apartment again, he started to change his plan and just looking for a homestay first. With his financial right now, it's hard for him. Also as usual, at night he will cook for dinner. In order to repay Kurapika's kindness for letting him stay. Today seems going to be a tiring day.

.

*

.

Night

.

.

"I'm back…"

.

.

Kurapika take off his shoes and walks in

.

.

"Yeah… sure" -- "yes at the end is fine" -- "alright" -- "thanks." Chrollo talk on the phone.

.

"Who are you calling…?" Kurapika asked.

.

"You'll figure it out…" Chrollo answered, he seems happy like a five year old got a new toy.

.

.

Kurapika just shrugged and then entering his room, while Chrollo watch the television again.

.

Not long after, Kurapika come out with a book as usual.

.

.

"Alright, as the final request of today, here it is Moshimo Mata Itsuka by Noah, requested from Lucilfer… So goodnight guys see you and enjoooyy…" sound heard from the television.

.

.

Kurapika look at Chrollo, Chrollo just giggled a bit. Kurapika rolled his eyes

.

.

"Weirdo…" Kurapika mumbled and then start reading his book.

.

.

When the instrument played, Kurapika quickly warn Chrollo to not sing a word and just listen to the song. Chrollo sighed and just agree to it.

.

Moshimo mata itsuka, bokura ga de au nara…

.

Onegai dakara… Mou nani mou kikanai de …

.

And so on. Chrollo seems to feel the few last lyrics.

.

And when the song ends… Chrollo turn the volume down. Kurapika still reading his book. Chrollo smiled. Or perhaps grinning…

.

.

.

"It's time…" Chrollo softly said.

.

.

.

~ to be continued ~


	5. Chapter 4 : Watashi-tachi no Hitomi

Hunter x Hunter

.

.

.

~ Until Then ~

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

"It's time…" Chrollo softly said.

.

Kurapika still serious with the book he read

.

"I saw them…" Chrollo breaks the silent. He sound excited

.

"Saw who?" Kurapika asked, forcing himself to nodding at Chrollo. He was thinking why can't Chrollo quiet.

.

"Your two little friend" Chrollo continued.

.

"I think you're mistaken… They haven't returned…" Kurapika answerd, still reading.

.

"And I saw her…"

.

"Her…?"

.

"That red eyed girl…" Chrollo answered.

.

Kurapika close his book. Looking at Chrollo. He try to calm down. And then he decided to ignore it and read again

.

.

"Calm down Kurapika…" he said that to himself in his mind.

.

He keeps on reading… Chrollo smiled with victory

.

"Hhh… I don't remember leaving another Kuruta but you…" Chrollo lied, trying to fish out Kurapika's anger.

.

Kurapika slam his book to the floor, reach Chrollo's collar. His eyes turn red now. Chrollo look back at him.

.

.

"What did you do to her??!!" Kurapika yelled, pushing Chrollo to the head of the couch.

.

Chrollo smirking at him… Kurapika's eyes turn scarlet now.

.

"I didn't know that you're girlfriend also a Kuruta… And I didn't remember leaving anyone but you. Well surely I can't do anything to her, considering I can't use my nen. But I can see her aura radiating. I don't need nen to see it. But she look as strong as you are…" Chrollo explained.

.

Kurapika chocked Chrollo until that man lifted to the air.

.

"If you dare, to touch her or any of my friends. I'll make sure, your head won't be attached to your neck within a second!!" Kurapika threatening.

.

He let go off Chrollo and walk to his room.

.

.

"If only I could use my nen…" Chrollo provoke.

.

Kurapika stopped and attacked Chrollo with his chain, the Judgement Chain that linked to Chrollo's heart become visible now.

.

.

"Hhhh… You surely didn't forget the condition did you? You try even once, and your heart will smash to pieces!!" Kurapika said.

.

Chrollo grip and pull the chain from Kurapika's direction.

.

"Kill away Kurapika! What are you waiting for?!" Chrollo shouting, he sound like he's ready to die any second now.

.

Kurapika take one step towards Chrollo, while that guy just grin at him. Kurapika use 'In' and the chain to Chrollo's heart disappear now so Chrollo can walk around.

.

Kurapika kick Chrollo to the chair, he's about to chain him with the Chain Jail but decided not to do it. He take another chair and sit in front of Chrollo, facing him, look right into Chrollo's black pearl eyes. Chrollo look at Kurapika calmly, but that grin still on his lips.

.

.

.

"Why did you attack my clan?!" Kurapika asked, he sound calm but clearly filled with anger.

.

Chrollo laugh very loud

.

"HAHAHA… Unbelievable, you're so confusing, you know that they hate you. But instead you avenged them? What is wrong with you your majesty?"

.

Kurapika startled

.

"_How did he know that my parent despise me…? No, he doesn't this must be just one of his wit to make me more angry than I already are._" Kurapika thought.

.

"Why did you massacre my clan?! Chrollo…?!!!"

.

"Well, well, well, it's the first time you said my name…" Chrollo said, ignoring Kurapika's question.

.

"ANSWER ME!!!!!" Kurapika shout at him

.

"Haha… what a stupid question" Chrollo laugh until his tear come out. "Or probably a good question, since you look so puzzled about it. Are you not, your majesty?"

.

Chrollo look so dangerous right now, even without his nen, his killing aura radiating clearly around him. He move closer to Kurapika, making that guy feel intimidated. But Kurapika remain calm as much as he can.

.

.

.

"I know something you don't… Your majesty…" Chrollo whisper to Kurapika.

.

Kurapika punch Chrollo's face very hard and then grab his collar.

.

.

"Don't try to provoke me any longer or I kill you right now?!!" Kurapika snarled.

.

Chrollo's scoffing, he close his eyes for a few seconds, his head is down, and he look up, his eyes wide open looking straight at Kurapika's scarlet eyes. Kurapika drop his jaw, shocked. Cannot believe what he see right now.

.

.

"It's been a long time since I show someone this eyes. I think it's been more than decades…" Chrollo said.

.

His eyes as scarlet as Kurapika's eyes.

.

"You're a Kuruta…?!" Kurapika asked, still in shocked.

.

"As you are, your majesty… As you are… What are you going to do to me now?" Chrollo taunted.

.

Kurapika punch him again.

.

"WHY DID YOU KILL YOUR OWN PEOPLE??!!"

.

"You should be grateful I let you live!!"

.

"GRATEFUL?? GRATEFUL YOU SAID??!!! YOU ROB MY ENTIRE LIFE."

.

"I know something that you don't moron. Something about you that I believe that not even you know it…"

.

Kurapika seems curious, he stare right into Chrollo's eyes trying to hide the curiosity in his.

.

.

"I know who I am! You answer my question!! Why did you murder all of my people" Kurapika snarled again.

.

"Hahaha… why the hell you're so arrogant? Oh but now I recall, that's exactly how you're father was, arrogant, ignorant, violent…"

.

"Don't speak such thing! You know nothing about my father!"

.

"Why can't you left aside that selfishness for once. I know you're dying to know what I am talking about. You look damn hungry for my answer… Don't worry I'll tell you…"

.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

.

Chrollo taunting again…

.

"You're a monster…! Demon…!" Chrollo shout at Kurapika, mimicking a voice of a hateful person.

.

Kurapika eyes widen… He look more surprised and confuse now. It's as if he's thrown back to the past.

.

.

"Isn't that what you always hear from everyone? From all of your so called people?? Even your parent??"

.

"How…-- Kurapika can't believe what Chrollo just said… --did you know?"

.

"I am not just any Kuruta, I am like you! We had this eyes"

.

"What do you mean…?"

.

"Kurapika stop that!! Wake the fuck up! Stop imagining that you're parent loves you, they don't!! And so is your people!!"

.

"No way…"

.

"FACE THE FACT!! They hated you!! You were born with red eyes!!"

.

"What are you talking about?"

.

Chrollo lean his back to the chair, his hand folded in front of him. He look at Kurapika who is still shock, Chrollo's eye stay scarlet and so with Kurapika.

.

.

.

"They hated you, Kurapika… Your father hated you, just like he hated me… I am his younger brother… I think you literally had no idea about all these truth about yourself… I am sure you still wondering why did they hated you, even til this moment. You've been living under your own delusion, thinking that they loved you, avenging them, while deep down you know they hated you…"

.

.

Kurapika still trying to not listen to Chrollo's words. Even if it's true. Yes, he's been lying to himself all these years, he didn't know why did he get hated by all of the Kuruta clan, even by his parent… His entire life spent in the castle listening to people murmuring, shouting… 'You're a demon, a monster… You should never been born, you should die…'

.

.

"What do you mean you're just like me…?"

.

"Our eyes not just any red eyes like the other Kuruta had. Yours and mine are scarlet, the raging color of red. This is an old stupid myth that the clan believe… The clan are as normal as other people, but there's something in their genes that will turn their eyes color to red if they are angry… Normally the red color will only appear after you turn six or seven years old. The first time in your life for you to probably capable and understand about emotions.

.

The color will turn red when you're sad, angry and usually it won't stay, it'll disappear. And by the age of fifteen, you will be able to control it. Since if you turn your eyes to red your physical ability also increases. At fifteen people usually good at recalling memories that makes them felt what they want to feel. And that was how the Kuruta can control their red eyes. Well so are we, we're just as same as the other… But we are a rare cases."

.

Kurapika listening to Chrollo carefully.

.

"There are cases, where babies were born with red eyes and not the normal color. They were born when the moon was red, the Kuruta believe that any baby born with red eyes will always followed by the red moon, red moon means there will be bloodshed. The baby with red eyes were believed born in rage, they believed babies with red eyes carrying anger for being born. And the red moon followed mean they wanted a bloodshed one day to revenge their parent for bringing them to life.

.

In our prayer it is said that our souls are from heaven. But since we were born with rage they said, we carry the souls of the demon from hell… This stupid believe was somehow proven because there are few things happen in the past, and the caused coincidentally, were the babies with red eyes.

.

Long time ago there was a baby just like us, born in red moon and with red eyes. The red eyes stayed until she turned five years old, that was the first time her eyes turn to brown. The myth not there yet at that time… When she was seven, the first time she capable of showing her emotions. Her eyes turn scarlet like ours… Again, her parent suspect nothing. One day she's almost got attacked by a pack of wolves. In order to save her, one of the elder of the clan died. The suspicion was yet to come.

.

The second time, she's almost got attacked by wolf again, and this time her father got injured because of it. But it keeps repeated over and over, so people started to think that she used herself as a decoy so that the wolves will come and eventually will kill someone. The entire village decided to sacrifice her this time. Even her parent joining the plan to sacrifice her. And so she died at the age of nine. Eaten alive by a pack of wolves.

.

The story never mention the truth… That girl was weak, and Kuruta always lived deep inside the forest to avoid being hurted by non Kuruta, before we finally moved to that island. Living inside the forest and mountain means you'll have to coexist with other predators. And that girl was weak, the village didn't packed with lot of people back then, only fourty to fifty. Of course anything that seems fragile will be a good prey for predators. There weren't many children back then.

.

There are other story, about another baby with red eyes. That killed his own parent since his parent won't let him leave the forest. So should that one stupid action of an idiot determined who we are?

.

Another story was quiet terrifying. The first time the Kuruta moved to the island to stay away from non Kuruta. Their live count increases. One day there's another baby born with red eyes. Her mother kept it a secret because she's afraid her baby will be killed.

.

For when any baby born with red eyes, must be killed before they turn teenager, to prevent them for being able to control their eyes and strengthen themselves to kill someone. Normally the maximum age was nine. But since this baby kept as secret by her mother, she manage to live until she's twenty years old. But one day she got caught, the elder of the clan took her outside the island and sold her as slave. Her parent were killed in fear that if they have another baby, the chances of the baby to born with red eyes was higher.

.

Five years later that woman returned, she killed all of the elder in the clan and the current king and his heir. She posses some power, which I think was nen. To manipulate people. And she did that to her husband who were a non Kuruta. She didn't killed the rest of the clan and just leave with whatever she wishes to take.

.

Ever since then, the myth were seem proved to be truth. Even though it was all just a coincidences and the results from those stupid elders in the first place. For centuries, there never any other red eyed baby. And then I was born. The whole clan was shocked, because this time, after centuries. The red eyed baby was born and worst, he was born within the royal family. I was not the heir to the throne. But of course my present was such a disgrace. The king, my father was a soft man. So he decided to let me lived but kept locked. I never saw the outside world not even once.

.

But then it was not for long, when I was seven, the king died. My brother... your father took the throne. And he banished me… His own little brother, to that cruel place called Meteor City! As if I was trash! Thankfully, no one in that city treated me as if I am demon or beast, all of the people in that city, despite living in such a horrible condition. We take care of each other. I found friend and then decided to form the Phantom Troupe.

.

I always think of having revenge as I grew up. But never actually plan to do it. One day, the Phantom Troupe got an offer from someone to collect the red eyes of Kuruta clan… At first I want to decline it. But then I was reminded of how they treated me and then decided to go to Lukso to massacre the entire clan.

.

Before you jump to conclusion that I did that only for my vain amusement. No, I was not. I was locked in the castle for the entire seven years of my first life, and that didn't seems enough to your stupid father. So he held a ceremony when he exiled me out of the island. The whole clan were chanting, screaming, cursing me. It was the real image of horror for me… They brought spear, fire, swords. They whipped me as I am in a cage. I can never forgot that. And now I had this chance… Why the hell not…? They said I'm a monster all those years ago, fine I'll be the monster they think I am"

.

Kurapika look down to the floor… He was torn trying to trust all of Chrollo's stories. Chrollo could've lied. But what if he's telling the truth. This whole story is not even something that Kurapika knows. If Chrollo didn't showed his scarlet eyes, if Kurapika didn't asked why Chrollo massacre his clan. He wouldn't know any of these. He still trying to believe that his parent truly loves him

.

He's too afraid to accept the truth

.

.

.

~Until Then~

.

.

to be continued


	6. Chapter 5 : Kimi to Boku no Monogatari

Previously : Chrollo provoke Kurapika. That young man threaten Chrollo with the Judgement Chain. But the Chrollo decide to reveal his secret. That he is a Kuruta

.

.

Hunter x Hunter

.

.

.

~ Until Then ~

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

Kurapika recall his memories in silent. The day the Phantom Troupe massacre his entire clan.

.

Chrollo looking at Kurapika as that boy remain silent after hearing the story even though he wasn't finished yet. As he look at Kurapika, he got reminded of what he did that day.

.

.

.

"YOU!!!"

.

"We meet again, brother… You don't change much…"

.

"You bastrad!!"

.

"How come I am a bastard? We shared the same parent…" Chrollo being sarcastic.

.

"I should've killed you in front of my eyes…"

.

"Looking at your situation right now, I am sure you regret the decision to throw me away to that city. You think I wouldn't survived right…?"

.

"Why did you do this?"

.

"I could've asked you the same question…"

.

"Damn you!!!"

.

"Don't worry brother… I'll let you live… Go, run… It's okay run now…" Chrollo said calmly.

.

The king looking at his younger brother for a moment and run to save himself.

.

"But I forgot to tell my man at the outer side of the island to let you go. So… Becareful will you…?" he said sarcastically.

.

.

.

The king look at Chrollo. His eyes was red. Chrollo was looking back with his scarlet eyes.

.

.

.

Chrollo walk around the throne. Sit there as he watched the member of the phantom troupe, Machi and Feitan killing the Kuruta clan within the castle. The others spread across the island. Uvogin and Phinx took guard on the outer side of the island. Making sure no one escaping.

.

And he walk out of the room… Heading towards some place in the castle… As he arrived… He touch the big door in front of him… That's the door that lead to the room where he kept locked away when he was a child. He tried to open it and all of the sudden someone trying to stab him with a sword. He got a thin slit on his cheek bone from that sword. He turn his back to look.

.

.

.

"Ah… The queen… Why aren't you with your King…?"

.

"Get out of here!!!"

.

"You're an outsider are you not?"

.

"I said get out!!"

.

"You're not a natural born… You're not Kuruta by blood… Why you hate me as well…?" Chrollo asked calmly.

.

.

.

The queen tried to attack Chrollo again. He just dodging all the strike… He got annoyed and then grab the queen by her hair and slam her body to the floor. The queen still struggling to reach the door.

.

.

.

"What the hell are you trying to do….?" Chrollo asked.

.

"…" the queen just looking at Chrollo in anger.

.

"What's behind the door…?"

.

"Chrollo let her go!!!!"

.

.

.

The king appear. He carried a little boy on his back. That must be his son, Chrollo thought. Chrollo looking at them in pity… That little boy looking at Chrollo with his frightened looking brown eyes. Chrollo eyes begin teary… He didn't regret what he did. But he regret he had to do this. He grab the queen's arm and drag her to the king, he approached the king, the king stupefied in fear. Chrollo swiped the blood on his cheek. And form a cross shape on the forehead of the king, the little boy and the queen…

.

.

"Run… The troupe should've understand you have my mark. They will not kill you… Run…"

.

.

The king growled at his little brother and then run with the queen and the little boy.

.

Chrollo stand in silent as he look at the broad back of his brother when he's running away, trying to hold back his tears from falling.

.

.

.

"_Look what you make me do brother… It's not my eyes… It's your stupidity that brought me here__!_" he said in his mind.

.

.

.

Chrollo still stand in silent. While hoping that the Troupe will understand the meaning of that mark. He used to do that to the target he decided not to kill… But before he enter the Lukso, he made a specific command to the troupe. To kill every single person in the island. So he can only pray for his brother, the queen and the little boy who seems to be their son, to survive.

.

After he can no longer see his brother through the corridor. He decided to walk out of there. But then, he think he heard a loud banging from inside the door behind him. The door he tried to open before.

.

.

.

"Let me go!!" the queen yelled at the king.

.

"What are you trying to do??!! we almost reach the outside of the island!!!!" the king and the queen started arguing.

.

"Oh who do we got here…" Uvogin appear behind them as the king and queen arguing.

.

"Mother I'm scared…" the little brown eyed boy cried.

.

"Don't worry kiddo… You'll feel no pain…"

.

The king embrace the queen as he look away from Uvogin, they trembled with fear.

.

"Wait Uvogin!" Phinx just arrived and tried to stop Uvo.

.

"What??!! You get another, these three were mine!"

.

"No idiot! Look at their forehead… That's Danchou's mark… They should not be killed. He must have want something from these three… Let them be…"

.

"What, but Danchou said…"

.

"Well look at their forehead idiot, the mark look at it!! Enough just tied them all to the tree over there… We shall wait for Danchou's order on this one. Let's go…"

.

"Damn it!!-- Uvogin and Phinx tied them three and then leave -- "How many are your body count now?" asked Uvogin as they run the other way.

.

"25…" Phinx answered.

.

.

.

Chrollo look back at the door. The banging stopped. Was he imaginating it...He walk closer towards the door… That door of his room where he always kept locked away. He stopped in front of that door and the banging begin again.

.

*

.

"There's a knive in my pocket darling, you could reach it…" the queen said.

.

"I can't reach it mother…"

.

"Try it!!"

.

.

The little boy finally reach the pocket and took out the knive. He's pretty small, so he was able to move and cut the ropes.

.

.

"Good job… Now you two stay here… I'm going back…"

.

"What??!" the king held the queen's hand.

.

"Let me go…"

.

"You'll get killed!!"

.

"So can he!!!"

.

"What the hell??!! This is because of him!! We should've killed him since he was born."

.

"ENOUGH!!!"

"NO I WILL NOT LET YOU GO…"

The little boy started crying… While his parent arguing at each other.

.

*

.

Chrollo tried to open the door but it was locked… That room is sound proof. But he's sure he heard a banging from inside… Chrollo destroyed the lock and the handle. The door finally opened.

.

*

.

"Mother, father, I am scared" the little boy keep crying…

.

"We need to escape the island now!!"

.

"No… I have to go back!!"

.

"You will not go back!!! That's an order!!"

.

"I have to save him!!!"

.

"No you will not!! This… All of these happen because we didn't killed him when he was born… I should've known that the ceremony of the sacrifice should be held by the time he was born. All of these is because of him. It's the curse he carry from hell!!!"

.

"ENOUGH!!! I HAD ENOUGH OF THESE BULLSHIT!! I AM SICK OF PRETENDING I HATE MY OWN SON!! I HAVE TO SAVE MY SON!! I DON'T CARE IF HE'S BORN WITH RED EYES OR WHAT HE IS STILL MY SON!!! You let me go… Or I will kill you?!" the queen threaten the king.

.

.

.

The king finally let go off the queen's hand. The queen kneel and wipe her child's tears…

.

.

"Don't cry son… I need to fetch your brother. I will return to you… I promise… Be strong and be good to father okay…?"

.

"I want to come with you mother…" her child still crying.

.

"I won't be long darling, I'll be back soon…"

.

.

.

And then the queen ran back to the castle.

.

*

.

The door finally opened. Chrollo enter the room and found a little boy sobbing hard. That boy run to his arm quickly and embrace Chrollo.

.

.

.

"Guard… I am scared. Please take me to my mother please… I want my mother…"

.

Chrollo look down at the boy and the boy look at him. Chrollo surprised… His eyes…

.

"Scarlet eyes…" Chrollo's lips trembled as he speak.

.

"Please guard… I beg you, I am sorry that my eyes is scarlet. But please take me to my mother… She will be mad at me if she saw my eyes like this again. But I am scared…"

.

.

.

Chrollo's tears falls again as he look at that blonde haired boy… He wiped that boy's tears and his. He smiled. Still to his shock, as he just know, that his brother's heir also born with red eyes. He convinced that boy is his nephew, since that boy look just like his sister in law.

.

.

"Don't cry little one… I will take you to your mother… What is your name…?"

.

"I am Kurapika…"

.

"Okay Kurapika… Let's go…"

.

.

.

Chrollo had no idea what happen to his brother and the queen. But he keep on walking towards the outer side of the island. As he carry that child. He hold that child's head to his shoulder. So he won't be able to see what happen around…

.

.

.

"_He should not see these horror…_" Chrollo speak to his own mind.

.

*

.

When the queen arrived the door already opened. The queen searching around for her firstborn. Calling out his name over and over. As she keep on looking, she didn't realized that someone's lurking behind her.

.

.

.

"Gotcha!!"

.

.

The queen feel down. As she received a hit on her back. Her blood sucked out from her body… She still trying to call her son…

.

.

"Kurapi…ka…" her final words as her last tears drop from her eyes.

.

"Good job Deme-chan… Now let's gauge her eyes…"

.

.

Shizuku turn the queen's dead body towards her. To her surprise her eyes was not red at all… It's blue.

.

.

"Ah… too bad Deme-chan. This one eyes was not red. But… does that mean she didn't feel emotions at all? But she's crying… Why her eyes didn't turn red… Hey Machi… come here…"

.

"What is it…?"

.

"What's wrong with this one. Is she broken? Her eyes not red at all…"

.

"Don't use the word broken Shizuku, that's a human, not a thing. Hmm… well, this one does strange… How could she manage to keep her eyes to the normal color?"

.

Machi looking at the queen's dead body and then she gasped.

.

"Huh… Shizuku!"

.

"What? What's wrong??"

.

"Why did you kill this one??"

.

"Eh?? But Danchou said we have to--

.

"Look at her forehead! She got Danchou's mark… Arggghh… This is why I told you to not let Deme-chan sucked out the target's blood and energy from the back. You can hit the target from the back but only to paralyze it…"

.

"I am sorry…"

.

"Don't say sorry to me… What if Danchou wants the nen ability of this one… Let's just go then… She's dead… I'll explain to Danchou…"

.

*

.

"Okay Kurapika, wait here… I'm going to find your mother and father"

.

"And my brother too…?"

.

"Yes of course… And your brother too… Stay quiet in this boat will you…?"

.

"Okay…"

.

.

As Chrollo about to go, Kurapika reach Chrollo's hand. Chrollo stopped and look back at Kurapika. Kurapika's eyes no longer scarlet and already turn to blue.

.

"Wait guard…" Kurapika said, he think that Chrollo was one of the guards.

.

"What is it Kurapika…?"

.

"Here… Have these two sapphires of mine… My teacher said sapphire keeps you away from bad things… I wish you good luck so you can be safe and find mother, father and my brother…"

.

Chrollo smiled at Kurapika and took out something from his pocket.

.

"Well here, have my earing… Inside of it… There's a small sapphire stone and ruby. To give you luck, strength and keep you away from bad things… And look… As it moves it changes color, sometimes scarlet, sometimes blue… Just like your eyes…" Chrollo showed the earing to Kurapika.

.

"I will keep it… Thank you… But why don't you afraid of my scarlet eyes? Everyone's always avoid me because of it… So far only my brother who are not afraid of it..."

.

"Why would I be afraid of it…? I think it's beautiful. And look, mine are like that too"

.

.

.

Kurapika smile happily, Chrollo caress that blonde haired boy's cheek and walk away.

.

*

.

Machi and Shizuku running around looking for Chrollo. When they found him, they explain about what happen.

.

.

.

"What??!!"

.

"Yes her eyes don't turn red at all and I just realise she had your mark, I am sorry Danchou… I should have watching over what Shizuku's doing… But I was--

.

"No… It's my fault Danchou… Machi had nothing to do with it…"

.

.

Chrollo sighed and then smile to his subordinates.

.

.

"It's fine… You don't need to say sorry… We all make mistakes… Assamble the whole troupe. I think we've finished all of them… Meet me at the shore on the east of the island…"

.

"Yes Danchou…"

.

.

.

Chrollo walk fast to where he left Kurapika, as he met one by one of the troupe he command them to assemble at the east shore of the island. When he met Uvogin and Phinx, they explained that the hostage run away from the tree they tied them to. They said they've search throughout the island, amongst the dead bodies, everywhere, but they can't be found. Chrollo accept their report trying to assure them that it was fine and told them to assemble and wait for him. He walk fast to check on Kurapika.

.

*

.

"But when I get there… The boat's gone. And so are you… I tried to assure myself that probably I didn't tied the rope tightly and the wave swept the boat away. While also filled with fear that what if your father found you and instead decided to kill you… I live with that thought until the day I finally see you again, that day when you caught me. And it seems that you've totally forgotten who I was." Chrollo end it.

.

"If you hadn't come… I've probably been killed by my father…" Kurapika responded.

.

"…" Chrollo remain silent.

.

"Why didn't you tell me when I held you a hostage back then…? And why you suddenly appear now, did you plan all these??" Kurapika asked.

.

"Do you think you would believe me if I told you that back then when you caught me…? You're a stubborn, you're not someone who believes someone else's words easily. You only listen to yourself… Just like your father --

.

"It doesn't matter now… Now you know. And I never plan on telling you before. When I learn that you hold vengeance against the Phantom Troupe. I guess it's best if I let you put this condition on me. So the Troupe will be far from you and you will be far from the Troupe. I don't want to lose the Troupe or lose you… I tried to keep it that way, but since we coincidentally met again and I had to stay near by you now, I decided to just told you."

.

"Why…? Why is that…? You don't even know me… You didn't raised me. Why you care…?"

.

"Why wouldn't I? You're the only family I have left. I had no idea if your father or your brother survived… And I hope you forgive me for that. I might be a murderer. But that doesn't mean I lost all sense of feelings and compassion… Did you lost all of your feelings and compassion after you kill Uvo…?"

.

"…" Kurapika's mouth shut. He's speechless now…

.

"Hhh… Well… I am sorry… For everything that happen and neither of us can turn back… I am sorry…"

.

"…" Kurapika still in silent, looking down with empty eyes.

.

.

Pain… That's what both of them feel right now

.

Chrollo stand up from where he seated, he walk to Kurapika, and stroke Kurapika's hair.

.

.

"I just don't want you to feel what I once feel. When we know nothing but love towards our family and probably everyone, but instead they turn their back on you. I was not right nor I was wrong. It's all in the past now… Let's just move on…"

.

Kurapika's eyes begin teary…

.

"If one day, if possible, if you rebuild the Kuruta clan, with your own family in the future… Please, I beg you. We know the pain being born with this eyes, being accused as the devil spawn. If there are another babies born with eyes just like ours, don't hate them. It's all just a myth, a nonsense, bullshit! End it Kurapika, end that stupid tradition. No one deserve to experience what we have experienced." Chrollo said.

.

.

And then Chrollo move away, he started packing up the little stuff he own to a backpack and ready to leave.

.

.

"Where are you going…?"

.

"I don't know… Don't worry I'll manage…"

.

"I said you have three more days, if within three days Gon and Killua are not coming, then just stay…"

.

"It's okay… I'll be fine… In a month I will be joining with the Troupe again…"

.

.

Kurapika can't stop Chrollo from going, he still nailed in his chair. Chrollo walk to the front door. Kurapika shout.

.

.

"Wait…" Kurapika shouted, still on his chair. It feels so heavy for him to stand, he still overwhelmed with everything he just know.

.

"What is it…?"

.

"Let me undone the Judgement Chain in your heart" Kurapika said, the chain slowly visible now.

.

"Stop! Don't do it!"

.

"What… Why…?"

.

"The troupe were actually on a quest to seek out for a healer for my nen. So there's no need for that. And I'm sure they found the healer… Let it be… And stay away from the Spider… Just stay away, so neither of you will get hurt… Okay…?" Chrollo asked and end it with a sweet smile.

.

.

Kurapika can't say no to him… He stare at that night like looking guy as he about to close the door.

.

.

"Becareful, uncle…"

.

Chrollo stopped.

.

"Jeezz… Don't call me that… Gahhh… I am not that old… Just call me by my name, that's enough…" Chrollo complained.

.

Kurapika giggled.

.

"Alright… Until we meet again Chrollo…"

.

"Until then… Kurapika…"

.

.

.

Chrollo smiled happily and relieved and so with Kurapika. And Chrollo gone at the dark of night.

.

*

.

_Sun in the sky… Trees on the ground… Our bodies created from the earth… Our souls from the heaven... The sun and the moon shines on our limbs… And the ground moisten our body... Giving this body to the wind that blows… Thank GOD for the miracle... __And Kuruta clan wishing for everlasting peace in our souls… _

_I desire to share happiness with my people and desire to share their sadness... GOD please praise eternally Kuruta clan… Let us use our Scarlet Eyes…_

.

.

*

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

~to be continued~


	7. Chapter 6 : If Only We Can Be Honest

Chapter 6 : If Only I can Be Honest

.

Author : Two more chapters! Two more chapters! *someone shut my mouth!*

.

.

.

~ Until Then ~

.

.

.

Kurapika wake up early as he used to. But he didn't go to work today. Gon and Killua finally come back from their journey. Kurapika will going to fetch them at the train station. But he still have to take a transit train to go to the appointment station. He take a shower and prepare himself to go. When he go to the dining room, he felt a strange atmosphere, Chrollo used to be there with a breakfast for them both, with a wide smile and saying 'good morning' and started to talk even though Kurapika won't respond to anything he said. But no more now… He didn't even left his phone number for Kurapika to call. He asked Kurapika to stay away. Now Kurapika can only hope for the day they will meet again.

.

*

.

10.00 a.m.

.

It's been half an hour Kurapika wait for his train to arrive. The station is packed with people. Ten minutes later the train finally arrive. Kurapika hurry up to get into the train. He struggled to get inside, the people on his back is pushing to get in as well. While the passanger that about to disembark, thoroughly exiting the train. When he's about to enter he saw Chrollo far on his left, trying to get into one of the train. He's trying to call him but he didn't heard. So Kurapika get out and try to walk to Chrollo, if he's taking the same train, let's just go together. Kurapika thought.

.

**Attention door will be closed**

.

And the train is moving. Kurapika didn't manage to get out and take the same wagon as Chrollo.

.

Kurapika, Gon, Killua and Leorio finally meet up. But Gon and Killua decided not to stay at Kurapika's place. By the evening Kurapika go home.

.

After an hour trip he finally arrived at his final station. There's an unusual crowd near the entrance gate of the station.

.

*

.

"What's with the crowd over there…?" someone approach Kurapika and asked him what's happening.

.

"I don't know…" he answered politely.

.

"There's an incident…" another man answered to them.

.

"Is everything alright…?" the other man asked.

.

"No… Someone died… The ambulance is on the way… It's just 15 minutes ago I think…"

.

Kurapika decide to look, when the two man walking towards the crowd. Once he was there… He regret it.

.

*

.

~ to be continued~


	8. Chapter 7 : Until Then

Chapter 7 : Until Then

.

Author : Hurray!! Last chapter By the way, if you have downloaded the song or play it from youtube or anywhere. Do play it in this chapter.

.

*

.

A few days later

.

"A son, brother, uncle and friend" Kurapika said.

.

.

.

He placed a couple of white lilies right in front of the tombstone

.

.

.

"Chrollo Lucilfer…" Kurapika said it softly.

.

His tears drop turn by turn from both of his eyes, he quickly wiped it out, and he walk away

.

.

.

"Rest now… Chrollo…" he whispered before he leave

.

That handsome young man walk out from that quiet cemetery

.

*

.

_Don't question it anymore_

_Keep it all to your heart_

_All the regrets that you seek_

_All the feel that you give_

.

*

.

TV

.

"Now we're at the end of the show… Are there any last song request, one more phone call??? And OH! Here it is, hello there… This is VJ Daniel"

.

Presenter : "Hello there fella, who's there and what is your song request?"

.

Kurapika : "Kurapika Kuruta, Moshimo Mata Itsuka – Ariel Noah…"

.

Presenter : "And to whom you send this request??"

.

Kurapika : "Chrollo Lucifer …"

.

Peep

.

Hang up.

.

Presenter : "(o.O)?? Oh okay… well this is the last song of the day Moshimo Mata Itsuka by Ariel Noah, requested by Kurapika Kuruta for Chrollo Lucilfer… Goodnight everyone and enjoy…"

.

*

.

_Hanashite o kitanda_

_Kitto kore ga saigo sa_

_Subete tebanashite shimau wo_

_Sore ga ima da to omounda_

.

.

_Kimi wa kawatte shimattan darou_

_Ai wa kiete shimattan darou_

.

.

_Moshimo mata itsuka_

_Bokura ga de au nara_

_Onegai dakara mou nani mou kikanaide_

_Kinou made koko ni atta_

_Kimi e no ai wa_

_Okizari ni shite kara_

.

.

_Kokoro ga shizunde_

_Kimi ga yume kara sametara…_

_Omoidashite hoshiinda_

_Kimi to boku no onogatari wo…_

.

.

_Kimi wa kawatte shimattan darou_

_Ai wa kiete shimattan darou_

.

.

_Moshimo mata itsuka_

_Bokura ga de au nara_

_Onegai dakara mou nani mou kikanaide_

_Kinou made koko ni atta_

_Kimi e no ai wa_

_Okizari ni shite kita kara_

.

.

_*instrument*_

.

.

_Moshimo mata itsuka_

_Bokura ga de au nara_

_Onegai dakara mou nani mou kikanaide_

_Kinou made koko ni atta_

_Kimi e no ai wa_

_Okizari ni shite kita kara_

.

.

_Mou nani mou kikanaide_

_Mune ni shimai konde_

_Subete no koukai to_

_Kimi ga kureta kono ai wo_

.

_*_*

.

~ UNTIL THEN ~

.

~ THE END ~


	9. Chapter 8

Translation and behind the story of making this fanfiction (again)

.

.

.

"Moshimo Mata Itsuka"

Until Then"

.

.

Hanashite o kitanda

It's time for me to say

.

.

Kitto kore ga saigo sa

I'm sure this will be the last

.

.

Subete tebanashite shimau wo

Just let go everything else

.

.

Sore ga ima da to omounda

I am sure this is the right time

.

.

Kimi wa kawatte shimattan darou

Perhaps you're no longer the same

.

.

Ai wa kiete shimattan darou

Perhaps that feeling is no longer there

.

.

Moshimo mata itsuka

And until then

.

.

Bokura ga de au nara

We will meet again

.

.

Onegai dakara mou nani mou kikanaide

I beg you to question it no more

.

.

Kinou made koko ni atta

Every feeling that I left behind

.

.

Kimi e no ai wa

Just like yesterday

.

.

Okizari ni shite kita kara

When everything is as it should be

.

.

Kokoro ga shizunde

And if your heart felt heavy

.

.

Kimi ga yume kara sametara

Just as you wake up from your dream

.

.

Omoidashite hoshiinda

Just remember it

.

.

Kimi to boku no monogatari wo

The story of you and I together

.

.

Kimi wa kawatte shimattan darou Perhaps you're no longer the same

.

.

Ai wa kiete shimattan darou

Perhaps that feeling is no longer there

.

.

Moshimo mata itsuka

And until then

.

.

Bokura ga de au nara

We will meet again

.

.

Onegai dakara mou nani mou kikanaide

I beg you to question it no more

.

.

Kinou made koko ni atta

Every feeling that I've left behind

.

.

Kimi e no ai wa

Just like yesterday

.

.

Okizari ni shite kita kara

When everything is as it should be

.

.

Moshimo mata itsuka

And until then

.

.

Bokura ga de au nara

We will meet again

.

.

Onegai dakara mou nani mou kikanaide

I beg you to question it no more

.

.

Kinou made koko ni atta

Every feeling that I've left behind

.

.

Kimi e no ai wa

Just like yesterday

.

.

Okizari ni shite kita kara

When everything is as it should be

.

.

Mou nani mou kikanaide

Don't question it anymore

.

.

Mune ni shimai konde

Just keep it to yourself

.

.

Subete no koukai to

All the regrets that you seek

.

.

Kimi ga kureta kono ai wo

All the feel that you give.

.

*

.

How is the song related to the story? The song depicted Chrollo's heart struggle. That heavy burden he carried throughout his life about himself and Kurapika, he's one and only remaining family.

.

The lyric begin with

.

Hanashite o kitanda = That is his wish for Kurapika to listen

.

.

Kitto kore ga saigo sa = Because he can't think of another time to confess

.

.

Subete tebanashite shimau wo = He wish that Kurapika would put all his anger aside for once

.

.

Sore ga ima da to omounda = He is sure it's the right time to begin

.

.

Kimi wa kawatte shimattan darou = This is for how Chrollo feel when he know that Kurapika forget all about him when they meet again

.

.

Ai wa kiete shimattan darou = This is for how Chrollo wishing Kurapika will somehow understand

.

.

Moshimo mata itsuka = This is for his wish that Kurapika accept the truth

.

.

Bokura ga de au nara = So they could meet again

.

.

Onegai dakara mou nani mou kikanaide = Where he didn't consider Chrollo as enemy

.

.

Kinou made koko ni atta = Wishing Kurapika to let go all of his anger

.

.

Kimi e no ai wa = Just like the good short days they manage to spent together

.

.

Okizari ni shite kita kara = When they live just happily (the time during Chrollo stay at Kurapika's house, where they live just like how Chrollo wish to be, as family. Eventhough what he get was the cold and apathetic Kurapika instead, but he loves those days)

.

.

Kokoro ga shizunde = This is for how Chrollo struggle with the hesitation to tell the truth or keep it to himself forever

.

.

Kimi ga yume kara sametara = Because the feeling is as heavy as you wake up from your nightmare

.

.

Omoidashite hoshiinda = His insecurity tells him that probably it's better this way, Kurapika didn't know anything about the truth

.

.

Kimi to boku no monogatari wo = Because their past was that nightmare. And the precious time they have now not worth to destroy (as well as his first time meeting Kurapika, where he felt the urge and obligation to protect him, because back then, no one's protecting Chrollo)

.

.

Mou nani mou kikanaide = and in order to preserve the time they had now

.

.

Mune ni shimaikonde = Chrollo decide to kept it a secret forever

.

.

Subete no koukai to = He's too afraid he might lose it again

.

.

Kimi ga kureta kono ai wo = that all the feelings can be beautiful even when it's unrequited

.

.

But then Chrollo's was consumed by that heavy feeling, and decided to speak up. And this song turn to the depiction of his feeling, that he was ready with whatever the outcome will be.

.

Well that's how I interpreted it. I am sure you had your own version. Now that you already read it to this last chapter. I thank you all so much for reading… I hope you like it.

.

And I am also sorry that it took so long for me to translate it. It's because I have to collide the two story into one and remove the oc, I thought that would be easy, but then I realized it's not as easy as it seems

.

And during the first three days I am working on this translation. I lost my dearest kitten, I am dealing with the grief for days… My cats always been my priorities, my source of happiness, they are like my own child… It's very hard for me. But I don't wanna drown in sadness forever.

.

So well… Once again thank you so much… If you don't mind, to share this fanfiction to other Chrollo and Kurapika fans out there.

.

Cause sharing is caring. Thank you so much guys… I hope to write more in the future. Bye. Have a nice day

.

Aisalex26


End file.
